Joryn - 12
Finding Leopold We located Leopold. The Chori have taken him in as a long-lost relative and noble. Darius and Kaelib were able to identify him at a high society gala with a masquerade theme. They had entered the party as nobility using masks I made from the lizard leather and fine clothing that Darius managed to steal. Unfortunately, Leopold also identified them. Kaelib confessed that Leopold confronted him privately and learned about Amaron, but not necessarily about the order or our mission. Darius claimed to have no interaction with Leopold beyond a greeting that made it clear they each knew the other's identity. Otherwise, there was no conflict or immediate danger. Personal Ambitions Prior to the masquerade, I asked Darius why he's interested in finding Leopold. The reasons he gave were similar to mine; he has nothing else. I didn't bother asking the same question of any of the others. Yavin has been quiet and unresponsive. He goes along with our plans but otherwise keeps entirely to himself. I saw little point in trying to engage him. His mind is probably occupied with his recent suffering. Vera, likewise, maintains her distance, though I'm not sure why. She confided in me when we were stranded on the island, but now seems almost entirely disengaged. Perhaps she is lost like Darius but isn't interested in getting involved. Kaelib has shown nothing but commitment to finding Leopold and might have, therefore, had a lot to say on the matter. But I didn't care to ask for his reasons. What could an alleged two-faced man say that would mean anything to me? His story about trying to find his son could be a lie used to hide his true motives. He could even be using us to rejoin Leopold rather than fight him. Or, he could be telling the truth. Only time will tell; but only if I tempt it. Challenging Fate A man with two faces, divine dreams, the choice to aid mankind; what does any of it matter? If it's true then what I do to avoid it means little. But, if it's not, then complying would render me an ignorant tool. I've gone along with this long enough. It's time to leave. I'm not sure where I'll go or what I'll do. I told the others that I have no interest in staying in this city now that Leopold knows about us. Surprisingly, Lagreth and Darius have chosen to follow me. They seemed content with my reasoning that the order should be able to find us and obtain the information they requested on Leopold. I did not tell them, however, that I intend to return my ring and abandon this cause altogether; at least until I've decided that I believe in it. Kaelib, for whatever reason, decided to stay behind. Perhaps he intended to betray us to Leopold and coming with us would make that too difficult. Or maybe he views this as an opportunity to send someone after us. I'm not sure what to think of the others choosing to join me. What will they do when I retire from the order? Will they continue to follow me? I'd like to welcome their assistance, but I'm not sure I trust them. Coincidentally, I'm curious to know what the order might say or do once we've completed our first mission and ended our probationary membership. Perhaps they'll finally make themselves an asset to us rather than just setting us loose with little direction and personal benefit. If so, maybe I'll keep my ring and see what comes of it. I might be willing to play if our relationship turns out to be mutually beneficial. Considering Exploration If nothing immediately valuable, meaningful, or otherwise compelling comes from my short time with the order, then maybe I'll try to reach some of the lands beyond the Scar. I lost the world map that I copied from one of the obelisks of Asher's island—it was the price we paid for the information on Yavin's state and whereabouts—but the copious work that went into it has helped me to retain much of it in my head. Unfortunately, the map lacked the specific detail that I'd need for navigating my way through the Scar. Even if it did have the needed detail, I'm not so sure I'd be able to remember it sufficiently. I'll just have to go off of what I generally remember. There were a few mountains that I saw that might have had some traversable routes. Rhyzal said her mother was from Yorland. If she was able to emigrate from there then it may not be as daunting a task as it seems. Maybe I'll try going there first. That is, if I can manage to escape my current predicament.